Idiot
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Ungkapan Aku bahagia bila kau bahagia itu omong kosong! Dilihat dari situasi apa pun, pemilik cinta sepihak akan tetap terluka. Siapa tahu setelah mengatakannya orang itu akan bunuh diri? Tentu saja Kiba tidak mau menjadi seorang idiot tipe pertama. Setidaknya ia hanya akan menjadi si idiot yang munafik.


Idiot

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Rate: T

Pair: KibaHina

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, dll.

Sumarry: Ungkapan _Aku bahagia bila kau bahagia_ itu omong kosong! Dilihat dari situasi apa pun, pemilik cinta sepihak akan tetap terluka. Entah ketika orang yang dicintai itu sedang tersenyum, karena bukan dia membuat senyuman itu. Apalagi ketika melihat orang yang dicintai menangis karena cinta yang dipilihnya. Hanya orang idiot yang mengatakan itu untuk membohongi dirinya sendiri. Siapa tahu setelah mengatakannya orang itu akan bunuh diri? Tentu saja Kiba tidak mau menjadi seorang idiot tipe pertama. Setidaknya ia hanya akan menjadi si idiot yang munafik.

.

.

Kiba tahu gadis itu bukan miliknya. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh kalau namanya tak pernah menghuni hati gadis itu seperti yang selama ini ia harapkan. Cinta ini murni cinta sepihak yang hanya dirasakan olehnya. Bagaimana pun situasinya, ia tak dapat memungkiri kalau ia akan tetap terluka. Ia akan tetap terluka, entah ketika gadis itu sedang bahagia, karena ungkapan `aku bahagia bila kau bahagia` adalah omong kosong! Hanya orang-orang idiot yang ingin membohongi dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan itu. Siapa tahu setelah mengatakannya orang itu akan bunuh diri?*) Sayangnya ia tidak seidiot itu untuk menjalankan kata-kata manis itu. Ya, hatinya akan serasa nyeri ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum karena bukan ia yang membuatnya. Apalagi ketika gadis yang mengisi hatinya itu sedang bersedih seperti sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya seperti mati rasa.

Gadis indigo yang selalu mengisi alam bawah sadarnya sedang menangis di hadapannya. Kiba tahu pasti penyebab _hime_ keluarga Hyuga menangis, tapi ia tetap menunggu. Menunggu bibir gadis itu mengucapkan kata bahwa dia tidak akan mengharapkan cinta laki-laki brengsek itu lagi. Ya, Kiba sangat berharap hal itu terjadi. Jahat memang. Bagaimana mungkin dia berharap seperti itu ketika `sahabat`-nya menangis.

"Minumlah. Itu akan membuatmu sedikit tenang," kata Kiba sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih yang baru keluar dari kotak pendingin beberapa menit lalu. Hinata mengangguk sekali sambil menyeka air matanya sebelum menenggak habis air surga itu.

"Kau terlihat... berantakkan. Mau bercerita?" suara Kiba terdengar lembut. Kiba sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa berbicara selembut itu. Padahal ia termasuk makhluk berdarah panas yang mudah sekali meledak.

"_Arigatou_ Kiba-_kun._ Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata setelah mengatur napasnya yang tadi sempat memburu. Sesekali ia masih menghapus sisa air mata yang jatuh di pipi porselennya. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang berusaha agar akting `baik-baik saja`-nya terlihat natural. Sayangnya Kiba sudah mengenal Hinata luar-dalam ̶ bukan dalam artian mesum yang kalian pikirkan tentu saja, pemuda itu sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak mereka masih di _Konoha Junior Academy_ delapan tahun silam. Jadi, ia tahu kalau Hinata sekarang sedang berbohong. Yah, gadis itu sudah seperti buku yang terbuka lebar di matanya.

Kiba mendengus jengkel. Terkadang sahabatnya memang menyebalkan dengan akting sok kuatnya itu. "Aku tahu kau berbohong, Hinata. Kau lihat, aku masih punya telinga yang berfungsi dengan baik. Mulutku juga bisa dikunci rapat, tidak seperti temanmu yang berambut pirang itu. Dia itu mirip dengan Pinokio. Kau tahu apa bedanya, kalau Pinokio hidungnya akan memanjang ketika ia berbohong, sedangkan gadis itu mulutnya akan memanjang ketika ia bergosip," kata Kiba. Ia berusaha menghangatkan suasana. Setidaknya ketika ia sedang menjelek-jelekkan si Yamanaka yang ratu gosip itu, matanya bisa melihat Hinata yang sedang menahan tawa. Yah, meskipun mata lavendernya berkata `jangan mejelek-jelekkan orang` pada Kiba.

"Jadi, kau bisa bercerita padaku. Apalagi yang kau cemaskan?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, membuat poni tebal menutupi separuh wajahnya. Kedua jari telunjuknya ia mainkan di depan dada. Mungkin ia sedang bimbang, apakah ia harus menceritakannya atau tidak. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, rupanya ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan menyelidik Kiba.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba-_kun._ Suer," jawab Hinata sambil mengangkat jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke udara membentuk huruf V.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, kenapa ada air yang keluar dari matamu? Aku tidak idiot, Hinata. Jadi, jangan katakan kalau kau kelilipan tadi."

Hinata terdiam. Sebenarnya ia merasa senang karena sahabatnya mempedulikannya, tapi ia belum siap untuk menceritakannya. Hinata takut Kiba akan marah. Yah dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, bila pria Inuzuka itu marah akan terjadi hal-hal tidak menyenangkan.

Bukan! Jangan salah paham dulu. Tentu saja hal-hal tidak menyenangkan yang dimaksud tidak akan menimpa gadis lavender itu. Mana mungkin Kiba melukai Hinata? Kesampingkan soal hatinya yang akan terasa sakit bila Hinata juga terluka. Karena Hinata tidak hanya mempunyai dia dan Akamaru sebagai pelindung, tapi juga ada Neji-_niisan_nya yang over protektif dan sengatan-sengatan serangga koleksi dari kawannya, Aburame Shino.

"Si _baka _itu lagi?" tanya Kiba. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Naruto-_kun_ baik padaku kok," jawab Hinata. Matanya mencoba mencari fokus lain. Gadis itu tak berani menatap mata Kiba. Itulah yang menyebabkan Kiba tahu gadis itu tengah berbohong.

"Dia mengacuhkanmu lagi? Biar kutebak, pasti gara-gara gadis yang warna rambutnya membuat mataku sakit," tebak Kiba. Hinata yang diam. Yang menurut Kiba, gadis itu mengamininya.

"Ck. Orang itu benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan gadis dengan warna rambut aneh seperti itu. Apa lebihnya sih?"

"Rambut Sakura-_chan_ tidak aneh, Kiba-_kun._ Jangan menjelek-jelekkannya. Naruto-_kun_ menyukainya karena..." Hinata menelan ludahnya karena entah kenapa tenggorokannya seperti tercekat. "Karena dia kuat," lanjutnya sambil mengela napas panjang.

"Kau juga kuat, Hinata. Dengan caramu sendiri tentu saja. Memang sih kau tidak bisa meng-KO lawan seperti yang dilakukan rambut pink itu. _But,you know what?_ Kau lebih kuat darinya. Mana ada orang yang bisa memasak untuk puluhan anak seorang diri? Mana ada orang yang kuat mengurus para lansia di panti dan setelah itu mengurus selusin lebih anak-anak nakal seperti Konohamaru di panti asuhan? Tidak ada, Hinata. Tapi kau bisa. Caramu kuat berbeda dengan orang lain, dan kurasa itu adalah poin tambah untukmu," kata Kiba mencoba memotivasi Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku akan menyerah saja, Kiba-_kun._ Aku bahagia kok kalau melihatnya bahagia," kata Hinata.

Seharusnya Kiba merasa senang. Akhirnya kalimat yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu keluar juga dari tempat peristirahatannya. Bukankah ini kesempatan untuknya. Ia tidak hanya bisa mencintai gadis itu secara diam-diam lagi. Sekarang mungkin ia bisa merengkuh tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Atau bahkan mencium bibir mungil yang hanya berlapis lipgloss alami yang diberikan _Kami-sama._ Ia bisa masuk ke hati gadis itu dan perlahan akan mengikis eksistensi Naruto yang akan berganti olehnya. Yah, memang harusnya seperti itu.

Entah kenapa, Kiba malah merasa tidak senang. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar nada suara Hinata yang bergetar. Yah sepertinya ia akan menjadi idiot stadium akhir yang galau karena cinta. Padahal tadi dia baru mengutuk tipe idiot yang satu ini, tapi sekarang ia malah bergabung di dalamnya. Tenang saja, pria penyuka anjing itu tidak mungkin bunuh diri. Ia masih punya sedikit kewarasan kok.

_Well,_ setidaknya ia hanya akan menjadi si idiot yang munafik, karena kata-kata idiot akan dia katakan sekarang.

"Hinata, kau tahu? Kata `Aku bahagia bila kau bahagia` itu omong kosong! Dilihat dari situasi apa pun, pemilik cinta sepihak akan tetap terluka. Ketika orang yang dicintai itu sedang tersenyum, si pemilik cinta sepihak akan tetap terluka karena bukan dia yang membuat senyuman itu. Apalagi ketika melihat orang yang dicintai menangis karena cinta yang dipilihnya. Si pemilik cinta sepihak yang idiot itu akan frustasi. Kau tahu, rasa jengkel karena seharusnya ia bisa lebih memberi kebahagiaan pada orang yang dicintainya itu. Dia akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dan akhirnya...pluk! Bunuh diri."

Hinata masih terdiam. Ia menatap ngeri saat kata `bunuh diri` keluar dari mulut sahabatnya itu. Apakah ia akan berakhir seperti itu?

"Jadi, kau mau pilih yang mana? Menyerah dan menjadi si idiot yang berakhir tragis, atau mau tetap berusaha? Kalau kau bisa membahagiakannya dengan tanganmu sendiri, kenapa kau harus meminjam tangan orang lain? Kau benar-benar mencintainya kan? Ungkapkan seluruh perasaanmu padanya. Jangan lagi menjadi seorang yang memendam cinta sepihak. Kejarlah cintamu," kata Kiba sambil menggenggam jemari Hinata. Ia remas jari lentik itu untuk menyalurkan semangat pada gadis indigo kesukaannya.

"_Arigatou_, Kiba-_kun_." Hinata kembali tersenyum. Kiba tersentak kaget ketika Hinata tiba-tiba mencium pipi kanannya. Setelah mengambil tas dan mengusap kepala Akamaru yang sedang bermalas-malasan di lantai, ia meninggalkan apartemen Kiba tanpa menyadari kalau wajah Kiba berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.

**.**

**.**

"Kau mengatakan itu?" tanya Shino. Sekarang laki-laki penggila serangga itu tengah duduk santai sambil mendengarkan curhatan sahabatnya yang sedang galau tingkat dewa. Sekarang mereka sedang bersantai di cafetaria kampus.

"Ya," jawab Kiba lesu.

"Idiot," kata Shino datar.

"Aku tahu."

"Munafik."

"Aku tahu," respon Kiba. Ia letakkan kepalanya yang serasa ditiban beban berat ratusan ton di atas meja.

"Jadi, sekarang kau akan bunuh diri?" tanya Shino dengan wajah datarnya. Kiba membelalakan matanya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih punya sedikit kecerdasan. Mana mungkin melakukan hal itu," jawab Kiba. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali meninju wajah datar sahabatnya, tapi ia tahan mengingat entah serangga apa yang akan menyerangnya nanti.

"Pengecut," kata Shino. Nadanya masih saja sama. Datar.

"Ha?" Kiba memasang wajah tidak mengerti. Pengecut? Siapa? Dia?

"Hn. Kau pengecut. Kau tidak memilih opsi kedua dengan alasan yang tidak aku mengerti, tapi kau juga tidak melaksanakan opsi pertama dengan benar. Itu namanya kau belum mengambil keputusan, dan itu pengecut." Pria Aburame itu meraih gelas berisi teh ocha hangat favoritnya. Ia sengaja memberi jeda agar pria Inuzuka dihadapannya mencerna perkataannya dengan benar. Tahu sendirikan, kemampuan teori pemilik tato segitiga terbalik itu agak sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

"Kalau semua pilihan itu beresiko `mati`, kenapa kau tidak memilih cara mati yang enak?" lanjutnya enteng. Kiba sudah akan memuntahkan emosinya pada pria Aburame itu, namun ia tahan karena Shino akan angkat bicara lagi.

"Mati karena cintanya ditolak masih lebih elit ketimbang mati bunuh diri karena cinta sepihak. Setidaknya kau sedah mencoba memperjuangkannya."

Pedas. Kata-kata itu seperti menampar pipi Kiba, tapi inilah yang ia butuhkan. Ia tidak butuh kata-kata manis yang tak bermanfaat. Pria Inuzuka itu tersenyum. Ia bangkit meraih tas dan matelnya. Sambil berlari ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada sahabatnya itu. Dibalik kaca mata hitam bundar dan jaket yang hampir menutupi separuh wajahnya, Shino juga ikut tersenyum. Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, uang sakunya akan tetap utuh selama beberapa hari ke depan karena ia bisa menagih ongkos saran dan pajak jadian dari kedua sahabatnya itu. Jadi, ia bisa membeli serangga langka yang dijual di pusat kota Konoha.

**.**

**.**

Kiba sudah memutari seisi kampus, namun keberadaan calon gadisnya itu tidak kunjung ia temukan. Ia sudah menyisir semua tempat favorit Hinata, baik di perpustakaan, taman botani kampus, ruang kesenian, bahkan sampai ke atap gedung Universitas Konoha, namun hasilnya masih sama, nihil. Bukan Kiba bila ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia tetap mencari _hime_ keluarga Hyuga itu ke taman sekitar kampus, perpustakaan kota, kedai es krim tempat mereka biasa berkencan (yah itu sih anggapan pribadinya sendiri. Nyatanya dia tidak hanya berdua dengan Hinata. Terkadang ada Shino juga). Sayangnya hasil pencarian itu masih saja sama. Hanya satu tempat yang belum ia geledah, Mall Konoha. Kiba sih ragu Hinata ada di sana mengingat pribadi Hinata yang lebih menyukai kedamaian (pengecualian untuknya dan Naruto) kerena Mall Konoha tidak pernah sepi dari cakar-cakar yang haus barang diskon.

'_Mungkin Hinata sudah pulang,'_ katanya dalam hati. Melihat kemungkinan kebenaran spekulasinya besar, ia memutuskan pergi ke kediaman Hyuga yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Di depan bangunan khas Jepang tempo dulu, ia mematung menunggu salah satu pelayan masion keluarga Hinata membuka gerbang. Namun lagi-lagi ia mendapatkan hasil yang pahit. Gadis lavender itu belum pulang.

Sepanjang jalan menuju apartemennya, ia tidak berhenti menggerutu. Ada saja yang disalahkannya. Entah itu kerikil yang ada di tengah jalan, daun yang jatuh menimpanya, atau batre ponselnya yang habis. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata, dan gerutuan itu berfungsi untuk pengalih perhatian agar ia tidak menghadiahi pria blode dengan kumis kucing di pipinya dengan bogem mentah. Apa jangan-jangan Hinata sudah jadian dengan Naruto dan mereka sedang berkencan? Menemukan kemungkinan terburuk itu membuat Kiba mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dengan lesu, dengan malas-malasan ia melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah lalu menaruhnya di rak samping pintu. Tapi tunggu dulu. sepertinya adanya aneh. Sejak kapan ia memakai _flat shoes_ berwarna ungu? Apakah Hana-_nee_ datang berkunjung? Tapi sepertinya ia mengenal sepatu itu dengan baik.

Dan _walla!_ Ia menemukan Hinata sedang berkutat dengan sepanci sup di dapurnya. Gadis itu menggelung rambut sebahunya sehingga mengekspos lehernya yang mulus. Kesalahan besar tentu saja. Apakah dia tidak tahu bahwa pemilik dapur apartemen ini memiliki unsur-unsur hewani yang kadang kala tidak bisa ditahan. Dan yah tahu sendiri kan. Beginilah jadinya, lengan laki-laki Inuzuka itu tengah memeluknya dengan posesif dari belakang.

"Kiba-_kun,_" suara Hinata menyapa gedang telinga Kiba yang sensitif (ia bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas dari jarak yang cukup jauh). "Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu ketika pelukan Kiba semakin mengerat.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah seperti idiot karena mencarimu," jawab Kiba. Ia menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari leher gadis didekapannya. Hinata merasa geli. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Ke-ken-kenap-pa?" suara Hinata tergagap. Sejak kapan ia gugup di depan Kiba?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Sejak Kurenai-_sensei_ menyuruhku duduk di sampingmu," seru Kiba.

"Eh!? Kukira-"

"Dengar dulu. aku belum selesai," potong Kiba. Ia mematikan kompor karena sup yang dimasak Hinata sudah mendidih, lalu ia memutar tubuh Hinata dan menatap manik lavender gadis itu. "Aku tidak mau jadi si idiot tipe pertama. Kau tahu maksudku kan? Jadi aku akan jadi idiot yang akan menyatakan cinta walaupun jawabannya pasti ditolak," lanjutnya.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menolaknya?"

Kiba mematung mendengarnya. Ia tidak salah dengar kan?

"Aku... menyukai Kiba-_kun_. Aku sendiri tidak tahu tepatnya sejak kapan," lanjutnya lagi. Mungkin Kiba akan berteriak seperti tipe idiot yang lain kalau saja ia tak mengingat ada hal yang ganjil yang ia rasakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih saja menangis karena si _baka_ itu?" tanya Kiba menyelidik. Semburat merah mewarnai pipi porselen Hinata. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik coklat Kiba yang memabukkan.

"Ano... itu karena... Naruto-_kun_ merusakkan hadiah ulang tahun yang akan kuberikan padamu. Hari ini kan Kiba-_kun_ ulang tahun yang ke dua puluh satu," jawab Hinata. Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya. Sepertinya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang sedang menari indah di dalam dadanya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah," lanjutnya lirih. Kiba menyeringai. Tiba-tiba otaknya mendapatkan ide.

"Kau masih bisa memberikan hadiah, Hinata. Tenang saja," serunya. Ia memiringkan wajahnya dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak antara dia dan Hinata. Matanya mengincar bibir mungil Hinata yang mulai tergagap karena menyadari maksud mantan sahabatnya itu. Sialnya, ketika jarak bibirnya hanya tersisa beberapa senti dari bibir Hinata, gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan menahan dadanya dengan tangan.

"Kenapa lagi? Kau keberatan?" tanya Kiba jengkel. Badannya kembali tegap.

"Bu-bbukan begitu... aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, tapi mereka melihat kita," jawab Hinata lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat.

_Damn!_ Kiba lupa. Tadi ia tidak hanya melihat sepatu Hinata saja, tapi ada beberapa pasang sepatu yang lain. Ketika ia berbalik memunggungi Hinata (mungkin dia sedang melindungi Hinata. Sepertinya itu sudah sikap alamianya), ia melihat _Okaa-san_ dan Hana-_nee_nya sedang terkikik geli, Shino yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda prihatin, dan tatapan membunuh dari Hyuga Neji yang mengidap _sister complex_.

_Well_, sepertinya walaupun cintanya tidak sepihak lagi, ia akan tetap `terluka` karena manusia bermarga Hyuga lainnya.

**owari**

**.**

*) kata-kata itu kuambil dari novel _Still..._ karya salah satu novelis teenlit Esti Kinansih.

.

.

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... aneh ya,,, hohoho..

Apalagi judulnya. Abis Yuki gag bisa bikin judul. Ada yang mau jadi Beta readers Yuki gag? Buat membantu Yuki dalam pemilihan judul yang pas.

Yuki adalah pecinta Tim 8 sejak pertama kali membaca _manga Naruto_ sampai menonton anime-nya. Mereka itu keren bgt. Apalagi klan Hyuga. Baik Neji dan Hinata. Aku sampai menangis berhari-hari karena dengan teganya Masashi Kishimoto membunuh Neji. Hiks... hiks... padahal aku udah memaafkan kesalahan sebelumnya yang membuat Hinata menderita.

Oke. Abaikan perkataanku yang mulai gaje.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu tahun 90-an karya Ebie yang berjudul Lagu Untuk Sebuah Nama. Ada yang tahu lagu itu? yah walaupun aku deskontruksi di bagian sana sini. So tadaaaaaa! Jadilah fic ini. Yuki minta saran dan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal pakai bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke? Pernah belajar Bahasa Indonesia dan sopan santun kan?

So, review please...


End file.
